Demigods in the Hunger Games
by NightReadingOwl
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Thalia go to Panem to help Katniss and Peeta win the 74th Hunger Games. Will they succeed, or will they fail and die?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series.

* * *

Percy sighed and stood up wearily. It had only been one week after the Giant War, and now Chiron was calling him to the big house with Thalia and Nico. He had a sinking feeling that it was _not_ to congratulate them on the defeat of Gaea.

So of course, he was right.

"What?" He asked in confusment. "You said, future? What capital? A cat named Niss?"

Thalia huffed and sighed, "Kelp Head, he said _Katniss_."

"But... what does an edible plant have to do with a capital?" Percy asked. "Or the future?"

Nico snorted and muttered something about hearing loss.

Chiron stomped impatiently. "Please do not interrupt me. As I was saying, you three shall go and pose as tributes in the 74th Hunger Games, yes, Percy, the fight to the death. Help the girl Katniss win. She needs to be the spark that causes the rebellion."

"Yes, but, we just got out of a war! Why should we help them?" Complained the demigods.

"Think, children, of the 23 innocent teenagers that die. You can stop the Capital's cruelty. Some of the children in the Games are 12! 12, and watching people kill!"

Everyone perked up at the speech. Percy felt slightly guilty. It wasn't right to have to fight to the death at the age of 12. "I'm in." he sighed.

"Sure," muttered Nico. "Think of the paperwork that those games make for my dad!"

"Well, if you're doing it, I'll come." said Thalia as she put away her bow.

Chiron clapped and announced, "Splendid. You leave in one week. Wear something nice, Percy will be in District 9, Thalia and Nico in 7. Nico will volunteer and Percy and Thalia's names will be rigged. To volunteer, say 'I volunteer!'. Good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and one thing. Do not _ever_ reveal yourselves. Leo will give you tiny devices that make yourself unable to be heard by others. The gods will teleport you to your places in Panem. And I repeat, _do not reveal your demigod selves._ " Chiron said, stressing the last sentence.

* * *

Thalia fidgeted in line and glanced at Nico. She stepped into the group of other girls and waited as the announcer babbled on about history and chirped "Happy Hunger Games!" Thalia sighed, they were taking so long! Her ADHD didn't exactly help that much. Finally, the announcer called "Thalia Grace!"

Thalia pushed her way up and stood on the stage, looking for Nico.

The announcer cried, "And out boy tribute is-"

"I volunteer!" Nico thrust his hand in the air and marched up.

"But-"

"Doesn't matter, I'm your tribute." Nico interrupted and stood next to Thalia.

"Err, shake hands?" It appeared to be a question, but Nico shook hands with Thalia.

Thalia really hoped Percy did not mess things up.

* * *

Percy sighed. He stared at everyone. They seemed quite nervous, but Percy hoped that Nico and Thalia had been made tributes. He zoned out as the... announcer? Mayor? blabbed about something. Suddenly, the guy yelled, "Percy Jackson!"

Cursing his ADHD, Percy made his way up the steps and stood by the girl tribute. He felt slightly sorry for her, he was trained for this, but not her.

Later, they boarded the train to the Capital. Percy quickly lied to the people and said that his family was all dead. They frowned but bought it, to his relief. People had told Percy that he wasn't a good liar.

* * *

 _No. No, no._ Prim couldn't have been picked... But she still had been reaped. And Katniss would not allow it.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" She cried in desperation, flinging herself in front of her sister. She took her place as Gale took away Prim. She walked up and stood near the stage, saying her name to Effie Trinket. But the next thing that happened was a real shocker.

Peeta Mellark had been reaped.

She stared, forcing herself to shake his hand as a million thoughts ran through her head. She would have to kill the boy with the bread to win. She internally shook her head. After all, she probably wouldn't even survive the Bloodbath.

Yet she had to, she had to win, even if she killed Peeta. For Prim.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first chapter up! I hope it was okay since this is my first fan fiction. The chapters will be longer, this was just a intro. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss awoke to Effie Trinket's shrill voice shouting, "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big, day!"

She put on her green outfit and traced her pin, finally walking to the dining car and sitting down. Her plate was instantly filled with a platter of food. She ignored it, sipping her hot chocolate until it was all gone. Then she ate her food as fast as she could until she felt like she would burst. She surveyed everyone else at the table. Peeta was eating his bread with hot chocolate, and Haymitch was drinking some sort of spirit. She had a feeling he would be out soon.

Katniss suddenly detested Haymitch, realizing he was part of the reason that District 12 never won. Some tributes could have won, but there was Haymitch, drinking and not doing anything to get sponsors. She sighed. "Well, you are our mentor. Give us some advice."

Haymitch chuckled. "Here's some good advice. Stay alive."

Katniss wanted to scream. She exchanged a look with Peeta, who appeared to be thinking the same thing. He struck Haymitch's glass and it shattered. "Very funny, but not to us."

Haymitch considered Peeta's words, then punched him in the face. He turned back for some spirit, but Katniss drove her knife into the table. She thought he would get mad, but he squinted at them and said, "What's this? I got a pair of fighters?"

Peeta began to get some ice for his jaw, but Haymitch stopped him. "They'll think you fought another tribute and got away with it." Then he turned to Katniss. "Can you do anything else with that knife?"

Katniss pulled her knife and threw it at the wall, where it lodged between two panels. It made her seem better than she actually was.

Haymitch pointed at the middle of the room and instructed them both to stand there. He inspected them and declared, "Not hopeless. Fit enough, and your stylists will make you attractive."

Katniss didn't question him. Good looking tributes always pulled many sponsors.

"Oh, and if you don't interfere with my drinking," he said as he pointed to his spirit, "I'll help you."

Peeta nodded. Katniss said, "Then help us. What's the best strategy for-"

Haymitch interrupted, "First things first. You will go with your stylists soon, and don't resist. Let them do anything." Then he walked out of the car.

* * *

Nico did not like the stylists.

First, they screamed in horror, screeching, "So much hair!" in their horrific accent. Then they plucked his hair and and cut his bangs terribly. Finally, they squealed and began scrubbing his skin, which wasn't exactly pleasant. So to say Nico was annoyed was an understatement. At last, District 7's costume designer arrived.

He instantly began rambling about lumber, which Nico assumed was what the District produced. He said something about not wanting to dress them as logs and instead, as sparkling birch trees. He rattled it all off so fast that Nico could barely process it. Then he said in his nonstop voice, "Got it?" Nico could only nod as he tried to think. "Good, be prepared for the ceremony." In the blink of an eye, Nico's stylist whisked himself out, pressing a button on the way out. Nico hadn't even caught his name. He felt like it had been the shortest styling in the history of the Games. On the table lay a silver costume with fake branches. It must have appeared when the stylist pressed the button.

Sighing, Nico put on the costume. He had to admit, it did kind of make him look like a tree, shimmering like a birch would shimmer in moonlight as he moved.

His stylist shot in, nodded and muttered "Perfect," and dragged Nico out to the chariot. It was silver and lined with tree branches and had a glowing orb suspended above, probably a 'moon'. Nico sat down next to Thalia on the silver seat and watched as the District 1 Chariot rode out. Glimmer (what kind of name was that?) and her partner got many cheers.

Finally, it was time for District 7. Nico and Thalia were pulled by the horses, and the crowd cheered and clapped (though not that loudly compared to District 1, apparently the favorites of the Hunger Games). The chariots began to circle, and Nico and Thalia both stifled laughter at Percy's costume. District 9's theme was grain, and Percy looked utterly ridiculous in his wheat field costume. He kind of looked like something the Demeter cabin would have grown and created.

District 12, however, looked _stunning_. It was the first time Nico had gotten a good look at the people they had to help, and they looked... illuminating with their faces bathed in firelight. Flames flickered off the black suits and seemed to leave a trail of fire in the air. Nico would rather had their costume. He liked the color black. District 12 didn't look terribly weak, and they had gained the approval of the crowd. That meant the demigods wouldn't have to work too hard to protect them and be too obvious. So far, so good.

* * *

A/N: Yay, new chapter! I'm trying to make longer chapters, and its coming along. And thank you to everyone. _28 views, 2 favs and 2 follows, and 1 review!_ Keep it up! And go to that box at the bottom and review!


	3. Chapter 3

To Katniss, the elevator to District 12's level of the Training Tower was exhilarating. She wanted to ask Effie Trinket if they could ride it again, but she had a feeling Effie would wrinkle her nose in disapproval. Apparently, Effie's job didn't conclude just yet. Effie Trinket was quite delighted, saying that they were the first tributes in District 12 that had been eye-catching in the opening ceremony. She was attempting to get them sponsors, but she claimed that that was Haymitch's job. Katniss hadn't seen Haymitch since the day in the train when they managed to make the deal with him.

Katniss's quarters were quite large, larger then her home. She tinkered with the buttons until she was called to dinner. She suddenly saw a girl who was lighting a cake on fire and gasped in recognition. "I know you!"

The girl, who Katniss was sure she had seen _somewhere,_ shook her head in fear and scattered away quickly. Katniss couldn't put a name to her face, but she felt like the girl was associated with a bad memory.

Effie looked up sharply. "How could you know her? She's an _Avox._ Don't be ridiculous."

"Avox?" Katniss mumbled numbly.

"An Avox is someone who committed a crime, and they cut off their tongues so they can't talk. She's probably a traitor," said Haymitch.

"Your not supposed to speak to them either, unless it's an order. You don't actually know her though." Added Effie.

Katniss stammered, "Well, maybe not, but-"

Peeta interrupted, snapping his fingers all of a sudden. " _That's_ it. Delly Cartwright, she's the one that I was reminded of. That's why she looks familiar."

Katniss remembered Delly, a girl with yellow hair who looked absolutely nothing like the red-head Avox girl. But she jumped on the suggestion. "Yes, that must be it. It's the hair... and the eyes too."

Everyone nodded, more relaxed. They ate the cake and watched the ceremony, letting out an "Ahh!".

After they were finished, Haymitch said, "Don't forget that tomorrow is the first training session."

* * *

Percy had received a note from Thalia and Nico to meet on the roof. He quickly left after dinner, telling them that he wanted to get some rest but actually going up to the roof. Nico and Thalia were already there. The trio walked to the garden, and Thalia said, "We need a plan."

Percy snorted. "Well, you better make it, 'cuz I don't do plans well."

Nico nodded. "Agreed. And my plans suck."

Thalia sighed, "Well, let's pretend to not know each other and become allies."

"Well, that's better than my plan."

"What?" asked Thalia.

"Blow up everything and everyone."

With a raised eyebrow, Nico said, "I like Thalia's plan."

"Okay, that's decided then. Then we become District 12's allies. If that doesn't work... We wing it and try to help them, being as discreet as possible."

"And try to live and not die." Added Nico.

Percy's lips curled into a smirk. "Too true."

"Oh, and this isn't required," said Thalia, "But try to kill those Careers. They look like show-offs, and what kind of name person is Glimmer? She sounds like a twerp."

"How about we pretend to suck at swords and stuff, score a two or something in the private sessions, then kill them?" asked Percy.

"Oh, I'm liking _that_ plan." said Nico, a glint in his eye.

"Me too." Thalia had the same glint, and she was smirking, probably thinking of ways to kill Glimmer.

Suddenly, faint footsteps could be heard.

"Go, Perce. Pretend to not know us."

Percy quickly dashed to the exit and slowly left, Nico and Thalia following far behind. He bumped into Katniss and Peeta, who were talking about... a Gale? He snorted to himself as he thought about Gale the farting polecat and Hecate.

* * *

Katniss glanced around as the lady, Atala, began reading the list of stations. Most of the boys and at least half the girls were bigger than her. The Careers were all well fed and trained, and when released, they all went to the weapons stations along with some others. Katniss went to the knots station with Peeta, and they learned to make a simple trap that would leave someone dangling from a tree. They did the skill for an hour, then went on to camouflage.

Peeta seemed to like it. He swirled mud with berry juices and weaved disguises from vines and leaves. Apparently, Peeta decorated the cakes, the beautiful iced cakes in the shop window.

They spent the rest of the training going from station to station.

* * *

Nico had to stifle a laugh as he watched Thalia do terribly in the archery station as he "attempted" to kill the dummy. He knew that Thalia very well could have hit a bull's eye, then split the arrow down the middle, but the Careers didn't know that. They wouldn't know what hit them. He had purposefully chose a huge sword that was much too big, and he swung it crazily to seem like he had no skill. The Careers apparently bought it, along with Percy's act of attempting to seem uncoordinated as he "tripped" for the tenth time and nearly cut his arm. They snickered at Thalia, who had just managed to hit the wall behind her.

Nico went over to Thalia and dragged her over to Percy. "Hi, aren't you from District 9?"

"Yep." said Percy, nodding. "You're from 7, I think." Percy wasn't doing awful at the "Don't know each other" act.

Nico nodded. "Well, you want to join our alliance? We need someone with your talents." He heard the Careers laughing like crazy and exclaiming, "Yeah, talents to kill himself so you won't need to kill him yourself!" Nico ignored them.

"Sure, I'd love to!" said Percy, and the alliance was formed.

They tried to talk to District 12's tributes, but they always moved around stations. They would have to stick with Plan B: Wing it and try to give them a hand without being too obvious.

* * *

A/N: Well, not too short. I liked it. Please REVIEW! Reviews inspire me to write!


	4. Chapter 4

Nico walked in to the room for his private session. He remembered their strategy, to score low and then surprise everyone.

He grabbed a huge sword and pretended that he couldn't pick it up. He "struggled' and finally picked it up, staggering to the dummy. He used the sword to completely miss the dummy and tried five times before hitting its foot. Then he pretended to collapse. He snuck a glance at the Gamemakers, who were eating. Very few of them had looked at him, and the ones that had watched him were looking at him in disgust. Nico had a feeling he had earned his 1. He picked up another huge sword and dragged it to the dummy, trying to hit it with the hilt of the sword. He kept doing as terrible as possible until he was dismissed. He left with a smile on his face.

* * *

Katniss waited for the Gamemakers to call her name. She finally walked to the archery station and got a feel to her new weapons. She shot some bull's eyes, then split a rope. She rolled to her feet and shot a light fixture. A few Gamemakers were nodding, but most of them were looking at a roast pig.

Katniss had never been more furious. They were supposed to be paying attention, and they were more interested in a _pig_! A dead one, too.

She felt her face burn with rage, and without thinking, she sent an arrow at the table. There was a shout of alarm, and one man fell in the punch bowl.

The arrow pierced the apple in the pig's mouth and pinned it to the wall.

Katniss pivoted on her heel and marched out of the room. She flew to the elevator, throwing her bow and quiver in opposite directions. She brushed by the Avoxes, who were gaping at her. She made it to her floor and heard the others calling to her, but she went to her room and let the tears flow. Would they turn her into an Avox? Or worse, arrest her mother and send Prim to a community center?

The possibility grew lower as time passed. So when Effie tapped the door for dinner, she decided to go, though she'd probably get a 4.

Finally, Haymitch asked, "How did you do today?"

"Well, I don't think it really mattered. They were singing a drinking song and I don't think they noticed me," said Peeta, shrugging. "I just threw some weights around until I got dismissed."

"And you, sweetie?"

Haymitch calling Katniss "sweetie" ticked her off enough to regain her ability to speak.

"Well, I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers' table."

"What?" There was evident horror in Effie Trinket's voice.

"I shot an arrow at their table. Not at them, at the apple in the roast pig's mouth. Like Peeta said, they ignored me and... I just lost my head!" exclaimed Katniss.

"What did they say?" asked Cinna.

Katniss said, "I don't know, I left."

"You left without being dismissed?" Effie asked in horror.

"I dismissed myself," Katniss replied. "Will they arrest me?"

"Probably not. It'd be hard to replace you now. They'll probably make life in the arena hard." said Haymitch as he buttered a roll.

Katniss felt slightly better. Haymitch added, "What were their expressions?"

She felt her lips curl slightly. "They were shocked. Terrified, even." She suddenly remembered the Gamemaker who fell in the punch bowl and couldn't resist adding, "One of them fell backwards into the punch bowl."

Everyone began to laugh, and Effie was attempting to hold back her smile. "Well, that serves them right. The fact that you're from District 12 doesn't mean they can ignore you. I'm sorry, but that's my opinion."

"I'll probably get a low score, though."

"People don't pay attention to low scores. They might think you are hiding your talents." reassures Portia.

Katniss realized she was very hungry and dug in. After dinner was over, everyone went to the sitting room to watch the scores. The Careers all scored between 8-10. Most other tributes got fives, but the tributes from District 7 both got ones. So did the boy from 9. Finally, District 12 was shown. Peeta pulled an eight. Apparently someone had been watching him. Then, her picture was shown.

Eleven, she had scored eleven!

Effie squealed, and everyone was cheering and clapping.

"But, how?" asked Katniss in shock.

Haymitch shrugged. "I guess they liked your temper."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire. You'll love your interview dress." said Cinna as he hugged Katniss.

"Flames?" she asked.

"Of a sort." replied Cinna, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Thalia and Nico both watched as their names came up along with their pictures.

A flashing one appeared for both of them.

* * *

Percy stared as District 9 came on the screen. His picture popped up, and the number one appeared.

Plan B: So far a success. Next step: The interviews.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning to update today, but I was so happy about the number of views, so... Yeah. I know it's short but I don't really care, because the next chapter is the interviews one. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, no, no."

Nico huffed at his mentor. He had apparently been sitting the wrong way his whole life.

"No, don't cross your legs. Yes- No, not like that," groaned his mentor.

Nico shifted his feet, wishing he could kick in his mentor's face. Of course, his mentor probably thought Nico that couldn't do anything. His mentor insisted that the only way to get good sponsors after his 1 was to do good in the interview. Honestly, Nico didn't really care about the interview. He had a feeling he would do good in the arena no matter what. After all, demigods were wired for survival.

His mentor sighed again. "Well, I can see that you don't care about etiquette. Let's work on your angle..."

Five angles later, Nico was annoyed. His mentor didn't think he was bubbly, excited, or charming enough.

"How about... an 'I don't care' angle?" snapped Nico.

Looking startled, his mentor muttered, "Touchy. Well, lets try it."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"For no one."

"Any family?"

"Dead," said Nico.

District 7's mentor sighed. "Well, just pretend you don't care about the Hunger Games. I can't think of an angle for you. Let's go back to etiquette. Cross your arms."

* * *

Nico waited as the other interviews flew by. District 6's girl tribute was finished, and it was his turn. Dressed in a silver tree suit, he walked out to where Caesar waited. He was smiling slightly.

"And here is District 7's male tribute!"

Nico sat down on the chair and stared at Caesar. Caesar smiled at the crowd and said, "So, you volunteered, Nico?"

"Yes. For no one, for nothing."

Caesar's smile slipped slightly, but he nodded. "I like your tree suit. Who came up with that idea?"

Nico stared back at Caesar. "My stylist designed it."

"Of course he did. His work gets better and better each year." said Caesar approvingly. "But back to where we were."

Nico hadn't thought that they were anywhere in the interview, but he didn't object.

"Well," said Caesar. "Do you have any family who are cheering you on? Anyone special?"

Nico suddenly thought of Bianca, but he pushed that thought down. "No."

Caesar sighed, "Well, I do have one question that I've been seeking the answer to. I've been wondering," he said, leaning forward. "How did you get that one? Not many people have gotten 12s, but not many tributes have scored a 1. And this year, we have three tributes with 1s!"

Nico obviously didn't want to tell about their plan, so he said, "I'm not sure we can talk about it."

A second later, the buzzer went off.

"Well, that's our male tribute from District 7! And I'm sure we all agree when I say, may the odds be ever in your favor." shouted Caesar.

Nico was _pretty_ sure that almost no one clapped.

* * *

Thalia stared back as Percy went up to the interview stand. Her interview had gone the same as Nico's, Caesar trying to be jolly, him asking about the 1, and almost no applause. Thalia had a feeling that Percy would be asked about the 1 also.

Percy was nodding to Caesar as he stared, looking bored. Caesar said, "I'm also wondering about your one."

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, we can't talk about it. It doesn't really matter."

Caesar glanced at the crowd, and Thalia could see that no one was paying attention to them. In attempt to awaken everyone, Caesar asked, "Well, any allies? No offense to you, but you may not survive the Bloodbath with that score."

Thalia had to hold in a snort. She knew that her cousin could probably kill many of the tributes, and he would definitely survive.

"I have made an alliance. I think we'll live."

Caesar perked up. "Well, who are they? Careers?"

Thalia stared at Caesar in disbelief. She hated them! She would sooner quit the hunt than make an alliance with _them._

Back on the stage, Percy shook his head. "No, I made allies with my newfound friends. The tributes of District 7! We, the group of 1s!"

Caesar looked slightly surprised, the shook it away. "Everyone, meet the-" he stared at Percy. "What would your group like to be called?"

Percy thought for a second. "Triple One."

Thalia sighed. Percy was not made to be a namer. She could have thought of many better names.

Caesar nodded. "Classy. Everyone, meet the Triple One alliance!"

 _Briiinnng!_ The bell sounded.

"Percy, may the odds be ever in your favor, with the other members of your alliance!"

The audience applauded faintly. Thalia stared at Percy. At least he hadn't screwed up yet. So far, so good. Next part of the plan: Get in the games, survive, and help District 12.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short... But whatever. I got it in, and I wanted to skip this week's update because I updated twice last week, but reader demands come first. Next chapter, Katniss and Peeta's interviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss stared in shock as the words sank in. She suddenly realized that Peeta had declared that he liked her in his interview, and she pressed her lips together, hoping to hide her emotions.

"Oh, terrible luck," murmured Caesar with an edge of pain in his voice.

Peeta agreed, "I know, its not good."

"Well, I don't blame you. She never knew?"

"Not 'till today."

"I imagine you all want to pull Miss Everdeen back for a response." Caesar said to the crowd. They all screamed approval. "Sadly, her interview time is all used up. Well, may the odds be ever in your favor, Peeta. Panem's hearts go with yours."

The crowd cheered.

Katniss stood up for the anthem, then quickly walked back to the elevators. She made sure to go to a car without Peeta. When she got out and saw him, she shoved him in the chest. He went flying into a vase.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!" he asked.

"You had no right to say that stuff about me!"

Just then, the elevators arrived again. The entire crew spilled out.

"What happened?" cried Effie hysterically. "Did you slip?"

"After Katniss pushed me," muttered Peeta.

Haymitch stared at her. "You shoved him?"

Katniss answered, "It was your idea to make me a fool in front of the country, wasn't it?"

Peeta pulled shards of the urn from his hands. "It was my idea, actually. Haymitch just helped."

"Yes, very helpful. To you!"

"Fool," muttered Haymitch. "He didn't hurt you, he helped you! He made you look desirable, something you couldn't have achieved by yourself! You need help in that department. Now everyone is talking about you:star crossed lovers!"

"But we're not-" exclaimed Katniss.

Haymitch grabbed her. "It doesn't matter, it's a show. It will get you sponsors."

Slowly, Katniss' anger faded away.

* * *

Percy stared up as the cylinder rose. Finally, he saw pine trees. He had barely gotten to look around when he heard the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Percy looked around, waiting for the 60 seconds to be up. He glanced at Thalia and made a slight motion towards the Cornucopia, mouthing 'weapons'. She nodded and jerked her head at Nico and the woods.

Percy knew their plan. Thalia would get weapons while Nico ant Percy ran into the woods and went up a tree to wait for her.

The gong rang.

Percy bolted, streaking towards a tree where Nico was heading for too. He scaled the tree and sat on a branch, Nico below him. He saw lots of people and lots of blood. Thalia was fighting a tribute for a sword. Thalia ran around him and snatched the sword. She snagged a pack from the Careers.

Thalia came back with a two swords, a bow, the pack, and a plastic container that had a lid.

"There were two bows, and I got one. That Career got the other. At least I got you two swords." said Thalia as she handed Nico and Percy weapons.

"Well, this is no Riptide, but it'll have to do." Percy swung it around and nearly beheaded Nico.

"Oh, watch where you swing it. Can't afford Nico dying before anything even happens." sighed Thalia.

The bloodbath was still going strong. Tributes were fighting for supplies, but the Careers were fighting hard and well.

Nico said, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we made it through the Bloodbath. Now, we fight people. You know the rest of Plan B." replied Percy, hoping that Nico would know that helping Katniss was Plan B. Of course, he couldn't say what Plan B was in case they were discovered by the rest of Panem.

"First find them." nodded Thalia. "Then, if we want to, we can kill some Careers."

Percy imagined Panem watching and laughing about how a tribute who scored a 1 could kill a Career.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Percy glanced back at the Cornucopia. The Bloodbath had finally ended. Percy spotted the Careers. They were slowly walking toward their tree, and they had smiles on their faces. Not happy 'oh hello my friends' smiles, but bloodthirsty smiles that told Percy that they wanted to slaughter the demigods.

The girl- Glimmer- stared up at them. She smiled.

"Well, what's this?"

Cato stepped next to her. "I don't know about you, but I think it looks like some Tributes who will die by our hands."

Glimmer set down her bow and began to climb the tree. Of course, she was all bulk, so she slid back down. With a growl, she threw a small knife at them.

The knife flew at her targets, but she obviously didn't know how good at combat they were. Percy and Nico ducked, and Thalia managed to catch the knife by it's handle. The look of outrage and shock on Glimmer's face was priceless.

"You- that was supposed to kill you!" she shrieked.

"Really? I thought we were playing catch." Thalia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She tossed the knife back down.

Not expecting it, the boy tribute from District 4 was hit. He screamed and collapsed as the knife sank into his skull. A second later, the cannon sounded.

Looking shocked by a fellow Career's death, Cato quickly backpedaled. He realized that Thalia was powerful. "But... You scored a 1?"

The other male tribute stared up. Then he looked back at the other members of his alliance. "We should go. Remember, we need to kill Katniss."

Percy had a feeling that the tribute was telling his alliance to retreat.

Clove glared, but she led the Careers away.

Percy looked at Nico and Thalia. "If they were telling the truth, they want to kill Katniss because of her score. I want to make an alliance with her, so we better find her." He sent a look at them that said, 'The Quest'.

It was time to find a tribute.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the first of 4 chapters I'll be posting today. I'm sorry that I skipped two weeks. This is to make up for the first week. I'll post next chapter in like an hour.

I made up some of the Career stuff because it didn't say anything in the book. Also, the demigods don't have their weapons, but the ones from the Cornucopia. District 4's boy did die on the first day, though. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss followed Rue's finger up above her. She spotted a shape hanging from a branch. Then she heard the humming noise.

A wasp nest.

Fear shot through Katniss. She kept still, hoping it was the ordinary kind of wasp that left you alone if you left it alone. However, because it was the Hunger Games,, it was probably muttations, possibly tracker jackers.

Tracker jackers were made in a lab during the war. They were larger than normal wasps and had a solid gold body. Their sting raised a large lump, and most people could only take a few stings. The hallucinations from the venom could drive you insane, and the wasps would track down anyone who disturbed the nest.

Katniss decided that dropping the wasp nest on the Careers was her best choice if she wanted to escape, even if it was risky. She inched up the tree with her knife and got ready to saw the branch. The anthem began to blare and Katniss began to drag the knife back and forth. She was three fourths the way through the wood when the music ended.

Katniss debated finishing sawing the branch and doing it in the morning, then decided to drop the nest in the morning. She climbed back down and was greeted by a great surprise. On her sleeping bag was a pot with a parachute. A gift from a sponsor! Katniss unscrewed the pot and sniffed it. It was some sort of medicine. She dipped her finger in the ointment, and the pain in her finger subsided.

She was delighted, and she thanked Haymitch. The small pot was priceless.

She spread the balm on her call and rubbed a thin layer on her hands. Katniss packed away the pot in her pack. Just as she was going in her sleeping bag, she heard an angry growl.

The Careers were glaring at something-or rather, some tributes. The alliance of the tributes who had all scored 1s was standing in the clearing.

"You!" snarled Cato, his eyes filled with rage. "You'll die, you'll pay for humiliating us!"

Katniss was slightly surprised. She'd seen them in the training room, and they hadn't seemed that good.

The boy (wasn't his name Percy or something?) stood up, the other two following. "You wanna fight? I bet we could beat all five of you, right now."

Clove glared. "That was just luck that you killed him," she snapped.

"Really? Was it luck that we killed your friend from District 4?" Thalia said, pausing. "So if it was luck, then you would fight us, 'cuz we might not get lucky again."

"Yeah, you scared of us?" chimed in Nico.

"I- No. Of course we'll fight you." said Glimmer.

With a faint chink noise, the alliances pulled out weapons. Katniss couldn't help but flinch, thinking of the Triple 1 tributes laying dead on the ground.

Then the fight began. Thalia began firing madly at Glimmer, who looked very surprised and slightly terrified. Each arrow would have made its mark if Glimmer didn't flee. Katniss was impressed. So the act of getting a 1 was truly an act.

Nico was fighting Clove and the boy from District 1. Surprisingly, Nico seemed to be winning. He lunged at Clove and gave her a cut on the leg, though Katniss had a feeling that if Nico had wanted to, he could have cut off Clove's leg. Clove screamed in pain, the boy from District 1 ran to her aid.

Cato was fighting tooth and nail with Percy, aided by Peeta. Percy blocked Cato's slash and locked his sword. There was a clang, and Cato was disarmed. Cato was gaping in shock. Percy bopped him on the head with the hilt of his sword and Cato was knocked out. Peeta half heartedly threw his knife at Percy, who caught it by the hilt and lobbed it back, giving it a flip so the hilt knocked Peeta out.

Just like that, the small battle was over. The remaining three Careers gaped, then turned and settled back under Katniss' tree, dragging the knocked out tributes back. Clove turned as she treated her leg and called, "We'll get you. Just wait."

* * *

Katniss woke. Alerted that the day was dawning, she applied more balm to her leg. She packed up her gear and ate some snacks. The Careers were down below, asleep. She glanced at the trees. There was no sign of Rue or the Triple 1s. She called Rue's name quietly, then pointed to the nest and made a sawing motion when Rue's head popped up.

Rue nodded and began hopping from tree to tree, judging from the rustling in the trees.

Katniss climbed to the nest and began sawing. The wasps were slowly coming out. One stung her knee, and then the branch fell.

She shoved it far away from her, where it fell to the ground. It cracked like an egg, and a swarm of angry wasps went to the air.

Two more wasps stung her, but they were the only ones who identified her. She clung to the tree while ripping out the stingers.

On the ground, it was chaos. She heard cries of, "To the lake!" and knew that they wanted to evade the insects by going in water. Glimmer and the girl from District 4 received many stings, Glimmer appearing to go mad.

Katniss climbed down the tree quickly and ran to her small pool. She didn't even want to think about Glimmer, twitching to death, fingers around the bow...

The bow was now free to be hers! She teetered back to where Glimmer was and broke her fingers to get at her bow. The arrows were under her back, and as Katniss tried to roll Glimmer over, her arm disintegrated.

Katniss closed her eyes, wondering if she was hallucinating. She managed to flip Glimmer over and yanked her arrows free. She then heard the Careers coming back, but it was too late to run. She tried to position an arrow, but she couldn't.

The first person crashed through. It was Peeta, looking shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

He started sparkling like dew, then he began prodding her. "Get up, now!"

She rose, but he still pushed her.

"Run!" he screamed. "Run!"

Katniss did as he commanded as Cato stumbled through the brush. She ran through trees that seemed to suddenly appear, tripping as the world began to bend. Trees turned to blood, and ants were crawling over here. Someone screamed a high pitched scream, and Katniss felt like it was her. she tripped into a pit filled with bubbles that hummed like wasps. She was only able to form one thought: that Peeta had just saved her life. Then she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Well, second chapter of the day is here. It's for the second week I missed. Next chapter: Again, I'll post in one hour.

The Careers that got knocked out woke up to the attack. Please review! Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Nico nestled himself in the branches. The trio was following Katniss and her knew ally, Rue. So far, they hadn't been spotted.

Katniss and Rue were in the tree next to them, eating eggs and discussing how they would destroy the Careers' supplies. Then, they went down and gathered roots and chatted.

Nico glanced back at Percy and Thalia. They had been following Katniss around, ready to help her at any time. Nico reached in their pack and pulled out a bag of dried fruit. He popped a piece in his mouth and handed the bag to Percy.

"So, what's the plan?" whispered Thalia as she chewed a date.

"Follow them? I mean," Percy paused to eat another piece of fruit. "That's what we've been doing all along."

"Well, that seems fine. I really want the Careers' food destroyed too."

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "Oh, and Thals, why don't you catch us a squirrel? We ate the last one yesterday."

Thalia nodded and climbed up the tree in search of some prey. She came down with a dead squirrel.

Percy skinned it and placed it on the branch in the sunlight. He pulled a shard of glass from the pack and angled it so the sun cooked the squirrel. They ate it slowly.

Finally, Katniss set down the stream, leaving Rue as part of the plan.

"Percy and I will follow Katniss. Thalia, you can stay with our stuff and watch Rue." Hissed Nico. He and Percy dropped down from branch to branch, then ran after Katniss.

They plodded along after her, and followed her to her hiding spot. They chose a bush near her and looked around. Nico saw the Careers. There were four of them, one from District 1, both from 2, and the boy from District 3. They were in their camp, which was actually quite far from their supplies. Nico felt like the pyramid of crates was rigged with traps. Cato suddenly shouted, and Nico saw the smoke from the campfire. The Careers armed themselves and set off in the direction of the smoke.

A minute later, the girl from District 5 hopped out. She checked to see if it was safe, then began to hop to the pyramid. She did a strange little pattern and when she hit the ground, she squealed. Nico was lost. He had no idea what kind of trap it was.

"Mines," whispered Katniss to herself. Nico glanced at Percy. Katniss would have to be careful if she set off all the mines.

Katniss, after a lot of thinking, nocked an arrow and caused a rip on a bag of apples. Then she used another arrow to split the bag. The apples were beginning to fall when the third arrow ripped the burlap from the bag.

The apples fell to the ground.

The next second, there was a boom as the mines were set off, and Nico and Percy were blasted into the air.

* * *

Katniss landed on the ground with a thud. Her bow and arrows were still intact. She shielded her face from debris as the mines continued to explode. Smoke filled the air.

The mines stopped exploding after a minute. She felt satisfied at the rubble and realized that she needed to leave. She managed to stand up, but she felt so dizzy that she almost fell. She took a few steps and actually fell. She couldn't walk or hear. Katniss' ear was coated in blood. She managed to crawl to a tangle of bushes in the nick of time.

The Careers burst in. Cato's rage was terrifying, yet funny. He ripped at his hair and punched the ground. Katniss heard a cough, then a chuckle.

She turned around. Two tributes were crouched behind a log, covered in dust from the mines. She squinted, then identified them as Percy and Nico.

"Were you following me?" she hissed.

They both exchanged glances. Percy finally said, "I suppose you could call it that."

"How long? I never noticed you..."

"Wow, we're better than we thought at tracking. I thought you saw us two days ago," said Nico.

"You've been tracking me for two days?" Katniss was slightly surprised that she hadn't saw them.

"Well, since the second day." corrected Percy.

A shout cut off Katniss' answer. Cato looked very angry. It must have occurred that the boy from 3 did too good of a job on the mines. Cato caught the tribute in a headlock and jerked his head to the side. Dead.

She turned back to the others. "Why were you following me?"

Nico looked at Percy again, then replied, "We wanted to be allies with you."

* * *

Katniss hadn't took up the alliance offer, but she hadn't declined. Percy and Nico followed her back. She supposed that they could be good enough hunters, given their tracking skills. The Triple 1 alliance had good fighters as well. She hadn't forgot about the fight with the Careers. A scream jolted Katniss out of her thoughts. It was Rue's scream.

Katniss ran, barely aware that Nico and Percy were following. She knew it could be a trap, but then she heard her name "Katniss! Help!"

"Rue!"

She ran into the clearing and saw Rue in a net. Rue called Katniss' name and reached her hand through the net as the spear lodged itself in her stomach.

The boy from District 1 died before he could grab his spear. Katniss' arrow hit his neck just as another hit his skull. Katniss instantly reloaded. "Are there more?"

"No!"

Katniss took one look at Rue and knew she couldn't heal it. She grabbed Rue's hand.

"Did you blow up the food?"

"All of it," she said in a soft voice.

"Win, Katniss."

"I'll win for both of us."

Katniss gently brushed Rue's hair out of her face as the boy from District 1's cannon fired.

"Sing," whispered Rue quietly.

Katniss coughed and began to sing a lullaby. As she sang, the tears began to flow.

Finally, everything was quiet. Then Rue's cannon fired.

Katniss took the packs and her arrow. She realized that there were two, and she remembered that she wasn't alone. The Triple 1 stood at the edge of the clearing. They looked sad too, and Thalia stepped up to take her arrow back.

Katniss looked down at Rue. She wanted to shame the Capitol, to show them that Rue wasn't just a piece in the Hunger Games.

She went to the woods and gathered an armful of flowers and began to decorate Rue with them. She braided the flowers into her hair with Thalia, Percy, and Nico.

"Bye, Rue."

She quietly walked away, feeling numb. The sound of footsteps behind her made her aware that the others were following. She walked to a tree, then made a decision.

"I'll join your alliance."

* * *

A/N: So sad. I loved Rue...

This is this weeks chapter, the 3rd post. You know I'll post again in one hour...

I can't really think of anything else to say, so... REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss was shocked. Before she could stop herself, she called Peeta's name.

She clamped her mouth shut, still thinking about the new rule. Apparently, two tributes from the same district could win.

The only other people who could benefit from the new change were District 2 and 7. She wished she could find Peeta now, but she climbed into the tree to sleep.

The next morning, she greeted the others. "I'm going to find Peeta," she said as she ate some breakfast.

"You can go, we'll follow after we hunt."

Katniss retraced her steps back to the stream. She was beginning to doubt that Peeta had been there until she saw streaks of blood on a boulder. She walked along, seeing more stains. She sighed. He must have left, down the stream. She was turning back when a voice said, "Come to finish me off, sweetheart?"

Katniss turned around. Only Peeta would call her sweetheart in the arena. She looked around. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Peeta?" she whispered. There was no reply. She creeped around the bank.

"Well, don't step on me."

Katniss jumped. There was no one in sight. She looked down as Peeta's eyes opened. She gasped.

"I guess the cake decorating paid off."

"Yes. My final defense of the death."

"You won't die. I forbid it. We're on the same team now." Katniss pulled out her water bottle. "Did Cato cut you?"

"Up high on my left leg."

"Let's get you in the stream and wash you-" A snapping twig interrupted Katniss. She whipped around, bow in hand, but sighed. It was only Triple 1.

Peeta frowned. "Why are they here?"

Katniss shifted. "When Rue died, I formed an alliance with them."

Peeta still didn't look reassured. "It's kinda late in the Games. I don't want to have to kill them... There are only, like, 9 tributes."

Nico didn't look that disappointed. "Well, I guess. If you want to break the alliance, I'm fine. But," he said, eyes narrowing. "You'll see us again."

Percy nodded as he turned around to leave. "We'll definitely meet again."

Thalia walked off with them. Just as she was nearly out of sight, she called, "May the odds be with you, Katniss."

* * *

Of course, the demigods didn't actually leave. They did a loop around as not to be seen and followed them into a cave.

They hunted around around for a few days, sheltering in a tree near Katniss and Peeta's cave. They were hunting and cooking while watching for Katniss when they heard the horn.

It was Claudius Templesmith calling everyone to the feast.

"Tributes, I know you may be declining, but please reconsider. Each of you, need something desperately. You will find that something in a pack with your District Number."

Percy tilted his head. "Do you think we should go?"

"Eh, we'll live without it. We don't really need anything, not really." pointed out Thalia.

"We should still go." Nico argued. His eyes said what was unsaid: _If Katniss goes, we need to protect her._

"Okay, we'll go." Percy agreed.

The sounds of arguing came from the cave. There was no doubt that Peeta was telling Katniss not to go.

The demigods were ready to leave. They went down the stream and back to the Cornucopia.

They hid behind a bush and got ready to retrieve their packs.

* * *

The next morning, Percy spied the table snapping into place. Just as it snapped together, Foxface ran and grabbed her pack.

Percy knew it was clever. No one wanted to chase her without their own pack.

Katniss ran out, deflecting a knife from Clove and sending an arrow at her. She ran, but a knife struck her in the head. Clove gripped Katniss and began to pick out a knife.

Percy's eyes widened. _Packs._ He mouthed.

Nico nodded. He and Thalia ran to Clove while Percy dashed to the table and scooped up the packs that said 7 and 9. He slammed his sword into the District 2 and 11 packs, cutting a hole in both of them. Nico was attacking Clove, who was hissing at Thalia. Thalia was firing madly, each arrow hitting with dead accuracy. Thresh came out of nowhere and began yelling at Clove about Rue.

Percy spilled the District 2 body armor everywhere. He bolted as Cato came running.

Percy waved to Thalia and Nico, and they ran away. The last thing Percy saw of the feast was Thresh bashing in Clove's skull and Katniss running for her life.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was kinda short, but I just felt like it should end there. Forth and final chapter of today. This one is an APOLLOgy (sorry, bad pun) for skipping the two weeks. I made it up though. I really should write chapters in advance so I can just post them...

Anyways, review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Katniss woke to rain on the cave's roof.

"Katniss, can you hear me?" said a soft voice.

Katniss opened her eyes and saw Peeta sitting next to her.

"Good to see you awake again," he said.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

Peeta shrugged. "I woke up yesterday and I saw you in a scary pool of blood," he told her. "I think it stopped bleeding, but don't sit up."

Katniss lifted her hand to her head. She felt weak and thirsty. Peeta gave her some water and she drank. "Well, you're better."

"Much," Peeta agreed. "That shot made the swelling go down." He didn't seem too angry at her for giving him the syrup, though she might hear from him later. "I ate a bit of groosling, but I'm back on a diet. It might have to last a while."

"It's fine, we'll have to hunt again soon. Besides, it'll go bad eventually," pointed out Katniss.

Peeta tucked her in the sleeping bag. He warmed her feet and said, "I wonder what brought the storm."

"Probably Cato and Thresh. Foxface is in her den, and Clove... Thresh smashed in her head."

"Cato and Thresh... Is it too much to hope that they'll finish each other off simultaneously?"

Katniss sighed. She didn't want anyone else to die. "I want to go back home, I want to go home now."

"You just go to sleep and dream of home. I'll keep watch, and soon enough, we'll we be home soon enough."

Katniss obeyed and drifted off.

* * *

Thalia glared at the sky. It thundered again. She didn't like the artificial storm, however they'd got it here. She redirected some lightning to the far side of the arena.

"So what's our plan?" asked Nico.

Percy snorted. "We don't even have a real plan, besides sitting in this tree and keeping watch."

"Well, we should do _something_. I'm getting restless."

"What I'd like to do is to find Cato and kill him. We're not getting anything done," Thalia said. "Why don't we each go find and kill a tribute? The girl from 5, Thresh, and Cato all need to be killed before we can get back home." Home, of course, was the past. The Gamemakers didn't know that. They thought 'home' was the districts.

Nico considered it. "That's not that bad. We'd kill them before they could kill the District 12 tributes. It would keep them safe..."

"Yes, anything's better than sitting in this tree. I need some action," agreed Percy.

Thalia announced, "I'm going to kill Cato. He's awful."

"I'll take Thresh, then. He wasn't that bad. I'll kill him quick."

"Then fox girl is left. This'll be fun, I guess." Percy swung down to the ground after his friends.

"Bye. Meet at the Cornucopia," Thalia called after her shoulder. She plunged through the brush until she found a familiar stream. It was near the place were the trio had met Katniss. She walked down the path toward the Cornucopia. She glanced around the clearing, then ran to the wheat field where she'd seen Thresh go. It wasn't much, but Cato might have followed Thresh. She pushed aside some wheat and glanced back. Yes, two heavy people had came into the field.

She walked into the field, pushing aside long, golden, grass. There was a rustle. Thalia jumped, but it was only a small mouse. She plowed on for what seemed like whatever. She was about to plop down on a rock, the first thing other than grass that she'd seen in ages, when she heard a growl. She parted the grass to reveal Cato and Thresh.

* * *

Percy set off toward the woods. He had absolutely no idea where fox girl was. He walked around aimlessly until he spotted a small shelf of rock. A bush was covering most of it, but it was just small enough to crawl under. He supposed it was a good enough hiding place.

Percy managed to squeeze in. The den was filled with supplies. Luckily, fox girl wasn't there.

He grabbed a pot and filled it with supplies. He pushed it out, then began to fill another pot. Finally, when everything was gone, he crawled out. He brought each pot away and dumped the food in the stream. Done! The fox girl had no supplies. She'd die eventually.

Percy brushed himself off and walked away toward the meeting spot.

* * *

A/N: That was a random, unplanned chapter. I just saw the three reviews, so I got exited. Thanks for reviewing! Solangelo YASS: I didn't save her because either way, she would have died. Sorry. I really loved Rue too. ffoodie: No, I won't be doing Thalico.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

So close, yet so far...

Katniss, Peeta, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Cato were the only remaining tributes. Honestly, Katniss didn't want Percy, Thalia, and Nico to die. They'd been allies, and they were pretty nice. They would have to be killed if Katniss and Peeta were to go home.

She felt terrible for wanting them dead, but it wasn't her fault, she reminded herself. It was the Gamemaker's and Capitol's fault. They had to make the Hunger Games, force innocent children to become killers. Katniss wanted to smash their faces in and humiliate them.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. The stream was dry, giving Katniss the sense that the Gamemakers wanted to drive all the tributes to the lake for a bloody death. Peeta had agreed, and they were beginning the trek to the lake.

* * *

Thalia had ran to the Cornucopia after witnessing the bloody battle for the packs. Cato had killed Thresh with his sword, though not before getting a few scratches himself. Thresh had opened the packs and began to put on body armor. Thalia had taken that opportunity to leave.

She bumped into Nico, explaining the situation of Cato and Thresh. They agreed to go to the Cornucopia to meet Percy.

That was a few days ago, and they had gone back to their camp. The girl from 5 had died since then, and the Gamemakers wanted a good show.

"The stream is dry, so is every water source... Except the lake." Percy announced.

Nico sighed. "Well, they want a showdown, right?"

"To the lake it is. We'll have to kill Cato eventually. I'm looking forward to shooting him."

So the trio headed to the lake. They entered the clearing with the Cornucopia as Katniss, Peeta, and Cato emerged from the other side of the lake.

* * *

Katniss led Peeta toward the clearing when a clang resonated through the forest. She whipped around. Cato was running toward them, sword bouncing and banging on his armor.

Wait... _armor?_ Since when did Cato have armor? Katniss assumed that it had came from the his pack. There was no time to pause, though, because Cato was running full speed, and he looked murderous. He pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at them.

"Run!" Katniss bolted, then realized that Peeta wasn't beside her. She looked behind her and saw Peeta half limping, half hobbling. She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the lake.

They burst into the clearing. She could practically feel Cato's footsteps shaking the ground. Just a bit closer, and they would be in range of his sword.

She paled. Her old allies stood at the Cornucopia. Thalia's arrows were all pointed at her, and Katniss knew she had killer aim. Then Thalia's arrows shifted, and one whizzed by Katniss' face.

"Darn!" Thalia cursed.

Percy and Nico both burst into laughter. "Thalia, you're a hunter and you can't hit Cato?" Nico said between gasps.

"I did! He has body armor!"

Katniss glanced behind her and put on a burst of speed. She yanked Peeta so he was beside her and ran like crazy.

"Katniss, Peeta, please trust me. Run toward the lake and I'll have a better chance to kill Cato." shouted Thalia.

There wasn't really a choice. Peeta was slowing down, and even if Thalia was lying, it was their only hope to live. So Katniss pulled Peeta in the direction of the lake, mentally crossing her fingers.

A swish of an arrow and a choked yelp informed Katniss that Thalia's arrow had flown true. She stopped and turned.

Cato lay on the ground, an arrow in his throat. His eyes rolled back, and a cannon fired.

Katniss turned to the trio by the Cornucopia and half expected them to be pointing their weapons at them, but they were talking quietly. Katniss heard Percy saying, "So now what?"

A second after he said that, the trio was hit by a beam of golden light and vanished away, seemingly teleporting. Three cannons fired. Katniss blinked, and instead of them teleporting, she saw them swallowing poisonous berries and falling, dead.

She blinked, then waited for the victory trumpets to sound. But she heard Claudius Templesmith announcing that the rule of two tributes in the same District winning had been revoked.

Katniss felt numb. Then she remembered the nightlock berries and realized that they could use them to cheat the Games. She held them out to Peeta, and they counted to three. She was about to eat them when Claudius Templesmith cried out, "Stop! I present you the two winners of the Hunger Games!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry! Sorry for the delay, but things came up. Here's your final chapter, though.

I took out the mutts... They just creeped me out, to be honest. Like, dead tribute mutts? With the same eyes? *shudder*

Anyways, they won, the demigods going back to CHB.

No, there won't be a sequel to this. But I'm planning another fanfic. It's a HP/PJO crossover. I have one chapter almost finished. It probably won't be up 'till Feb or March. I've learned that you should have chapters typed up in advance. Here's a thing about it: It won't be in Harry's Fifth Year.

Thanks to all who faved/followed/reviewed. You are all the best!

Review, even if the story is over!


End file.
